Remember The Time
by MarciaRebafan
Summary: She put a finger on his lips, “Just promise, Brock… I need to hear it…” She gave him a small smile and he felt his heart melt.


**A/N: This is a one-shot, so no sequel is planned, sorry.**

**A/N 2: Please, bear any grammar mistakes in the story, English is not my first language...**

* * *

"Hard work…for nothing… That's all I always do… Hard work for nothing." Reba Hart muttered as she kicked the oven door close and slammed a platter on the kitchen counter. "_I'm gonna be late, I have to talk to Jim before I come home, he's in trouble_…" She mocked her husband lame excuse. "Like heck Jim is in trouble! Brock will be in even worse trouble when he comes home!" She threw the untouched dinner in the garbage can angrily and leaned against the doorframe, tears in her eyes.

Reba had planned a perfect night to celebrate their eighth anniversary: after putting their little daughter to bed, they would eat the dinner she had lovingly been making for the whole afternoon, then they would enjoy some time alone, cuddling on the couch, and after that Reba would slip on some sexy lingerie she bought in the morning and they could have what they both needed; since their life had gotten so hectic with Brock starting his own dental practice and Cheyenne starting to go to kindergarten, they had very few moments to stay alone together and take care of each other. But Brock decided to ruin her perfect plan by forgetting their anniversary.

"How can he forget? That date should be engraved on his brain in capital letters!" She clenched her fists and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself a bit. "Oh, but he will have a lot to explain this time, it won't be easy to make it up to me…" She started to pace the kitchen and then shook her head. "No, no, no, he will explain nothing…I don't wanna talk to him ever again… But still it won't be easy to make it up to me, this time he re-"

"Mommy?" A little girl came into the kitchen and looked at Reba with a frown spread across her forehead. "What are you doing?"

Reba stopped dead in her tracks and flashed her daughter a sweet smile, walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her, pulling her close, "Mommy was just talking…erm…thinking out loud, sweetie pie…" She picked her up in her arms and kissed her cheek. "How come you are up, anyway? I thought you were veeeeery tired…" She giggled and nuzzled her neck.

Cheyenne laughed and tried to pull away from her, "I am, but I heard a noise and I woke up…"

Reba hugged her tighter and walked back to the counter, leaning against it, "Aw, I'm sorry, sweetie… I forgot that the apartment isn't so big…" She kissed the girl's blond locks and smiled against her hair.

The girl wrapped her little arms around her mother's neck and leaned her head on her shoulder, "Don't worry, mommy, I wasn't really 'sleeping' sleeping…" She giggled and buried her face in the crook of Reba's neck. "Are you mad, mommy? Because I wasn't 'sleeping' sleeping?"

Reba laughed softly and carried her baby girl to the couch, sitting down on it, and gently rocking Cheyenne, "Of course I'm not mad, sweetie pie…" She kissed her forehead and started to hum a tune to get the girl again in the mood to sleep.

Cheyenne yawned and held closer to her, "Were you mad earlier, mommy? When you were all noisy in the kitchen?" She whispered.

Reba's voice trailed away and she swallowed hard as her daughter stared into her eyes, frowning a bit, "Uhm… It's not that I was 'mad' mad, ya know…" Cheyenne giggled and she smiled, "…I was just thinking about something that upsets me a little bit…"

Cheyenne frowned again, " 'A little bit' a little bit or 'a little bit' a lot?"

Reba giggled at the girl's question. Everything was like that with Cheyenne lately, she would do that game of repeating words constantly, because she was five years old now and she was just starting to get the complete meaning of words and it amused her. " 'A little bit' a lot, baby… but you don't need to worry about this… now, why don't I put you to bed again and you try to sleep again? And I mean that you need to 'sleep' sleep now!" She chuckled.

The girl laughed, "Will ya sing to me?"

"Of course I will, baby…"

" 'Sing' sing?"

" 'Sing' sing, I promise…" Reba nodded and got up, walking into her daughter's bedroom and putting her down in her bed, kissing her hair before sitting down next to her.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Cheyenne yawned again.

Reba sighed, "I wish I knew…" She muttered to herself. "He said he was going to be home late tonight, sweetie… but he will be here soon, I bet…" She answered instead.

"Is that why you were upset and noisy? Because he is home late?"

Reba nodded, "Yes, baby… now go back to sleep, okay?" She kissed her forehead.

Cheyenne smiled and kissed Reba's cheek, closing her eyes, "I love you, mommy."

Reba smiled back, "I love you too, sweetie pie…" She whispered, before starting to sing a lullaby, and in no time Cheyenne was asleep again.

" 'Asleep' asleep, this time…" Reba murmured with a chuckle, lovingly glancing once more at the little girl before walking out of the room. She entered the kitchen again and took a look at the clock on the wall: a quarter to ten.

"Oh yes, it will take a lot to make it up to me this time around…" She muttered through gritted teeth, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge. She sat on a chair at the kitchen table and slowly drank her water, staring into space and scoffing from time to time, when her thoughts focused on her lousy husband.

"Not that he is 'lousy' lousy…" She told herself, causing herself a fit of giggles when she realized what she said. Cheyenne's talking was really taking over her. She got serious again and took another sip of her water, "…it's just that he is so stupid sometimes… such a mo-ron…" She rolled her eyes and shook her head, finishing her water and getting up to walk out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. It was late and he wasn't home yet, she could as well go to bed and confront him in the morning, because she sure wasn't going to wait up for him.

Reba walked into her bedroom and reached inside a bag still laying on her bed, taking her new lingerie out of it. She once again examined what she had bought and sighed deeply thinking of how it would have been if everything would have gone the way she planned and she would have been able to wear that for her husband now.

She walked over to the mirror, holding the underwear against her body and glancing at herself in the mirror. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to a side, biting her lip.

She took a deep breath and shrugged, "What the heck, I'm gonna wear it anyway!" She exclaimed with a stubborn look on her face. "It's too beautiful to stay in that bag… besides, it will be a fair punishment for Brock, to see it on me and think of what he missed… He deserves it, that big ol' butt…" She mumbled to herself again, laying her sleepwear on the bed and starting to undress.

xXx

Brock Hart glanced at his watch and sighed deeply. He was at a bar with a couple of his friends, trying to cheer up his friend Jim, after his long-time fiancée had broken up with him just a month before the wedding.

"Come on, Jim, you will find someone else soon…" He tried to say with a little smile.

Jim glared at him, "Yeah, sure, you talk… you have Reba and we all know how happy you two are…" He scoffed, "I even wonder what the hell you are doing here…"

"Trust me, I wonder that too…" He muttered, taking a big gulp of his beer. "Reba will kill me…" He shook his head.

"What's the matter, Brock?" Sean, another of his friends, leaned over to him, hearing what he muttered. "Will she be mad because you're late?" He whispered.

Brock gave him a sad look, "She'll be mad because it's our anniversary today…" He looked down and sighed again.

"Your anniversary? And you're still sitting here? Geez, man, you need to run home! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Sean lightly punched his shoulder, urging him to get up and leave.

"Jim needs our help, though…" Brock pointed out.

Sean leaned even closer to him, so that his words could only be heard between the two of them, "Honest to God, Brock, would you rather stay here and listen to Jim whining or go home and stay in bed the whole night making up to your wife?"

Brock scoffed, "Honest to God? I'd rather go home to my wife…"

Sean nodded and winked, "No offence, buddy, but I'd rather stay in bed with your wife too!" He laughed when Brock punched his shoulder, laughing as well.

"You jerk!" Brock kept laughing as he swallowed the rest of his beer, "I'm never leaving you alone with Reba again." He joked.

"Afraid that she will find me more attractive than you?" Sean replied in the same tone.

Brock just laughed and hugged him before turning to Jim, "Hey, buddy, I'm really sorry for the whole thing but it's getting late and I really need to go home, my wife is waiting for me…" He patted Jim's shoulder and grabbed his own jacket.

"Yeah, at least you have a wife to go home to…" Jim whined and Brock tried to hide his grin.

"Sorry 'bout that, man, you'll find someone too…" He patted his shoulder again, "…but for now I'd rather keep my current wife and if I don't run home I might find myself divorced in no time!" He chuckled nervously.

Sean laughed and walked him to the bar exit, "Hey, let me know if you ever get divorced, I might comfort Reba, ya know…" He winked and they both laughed again, then Brock waved at him and got into his car, quickly driving home.

xXx

Reba turned around in her bedroom and glanced at herself in the mirror again.

She was now wearing a black, silky nightshirt that was just long enough to cover her hips and didn't even reach the middle of her thighs. The top was tight in the upper half, giving her a little push-up and therefore making her breasts look bigger, while the lower half was large and fluttering, showing a little more of her thighs with every move she made. Underneath, she was wearing matching silky panties.

She smiled a little at her reflection in the mirror, liking the way her red hair and fair skin contrasted with the black silk of her lingerie. "So bad Brock won't enjoy all of this…" She sighed. "Well, his fault anyway…" She smiled a little again and winked at herself through the mirror before walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she was done she quickly climbed on the bed and slipped under the covers, rolling on her side and closing her eyes.

"I wonder what he will say…" She started to say. "I bet he will stop dead in his tracks and try to make up some lame excuse to make me believe he didn't forget about our anniversary…" She desperately wanted to stay awake to see his reaction, but she felt her heartbeat get more and more regular. "But I know him better…than that…" Her breathing grew heavier as her voice trailed away and suddenly she fell asleep, still thinking of her husband reaction.

xXx

Brock quietly opened the front door and walked into the silent apartment. Every room was dark and he didn't think that was a good sign. After taking a quick glance at the kitchen, where a dirty platter still sat on the counter, he rushed to the bedroom. He peaked his head into the door and took a look at his wife's body, visible underneath the covers.

She was apparently asleep and Brock's heart sunk as he sighed heavily. He wasn't even going to have a chance to show her his present for their eighth anniversary and he regretted this immensely.

With his head hung down, he crossed the hallway and tiptoed into his daughter's bedroom, smiling at the sight of the blond curls spread on the pillow. Cheyenne was asleep as well and Brock leaned down to quickly kiss her forehead before walking out of the room again, quietly closing the door behind his back and walking across the hallway and into his bedroom again.

Without a sound, afraid to even breathe, Brock undressed quickly and put on his pyjamas bottom before crawling under the covers on the bed next to Reba. He swallowed hard when he saw she was clad in silky, black lingerie, and he gently kissed her bare shoulder, feeling an urge to wake her up and pull her close.

"If you think I'm gonna talk to you, you're very very wrong…" Reba's voice was barely more than a whisper and Brock could hear in it that she was still sleepy.

"You are talking to me right now…" He pointed out, kissing her shoulder again as he ran his hand along her arm and down her side, to her hip.

She shrugged her shoulder and moved farther away from him, still showing her back at him, "A big butt, that's what you are…"

Brock chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, trying to pull her close again, "I'm sorry I didn't make it here for dinner, honey…"

"Save it, I don't wanna hear your lame excuses…" She bitterly replied, once again pulling out of his embrace.

"I am sorry, Reba, I really am…" He stared at her back, hoping that she would just turn around and face him. He felt terrible and his heart was aching. "Please… just…look at me…"

Reba took a deep breath, but didn't turn around, "I had made dinner…" She whispered, her voice hurt and sad.

Brock sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair, "I know, baby, I know… I'm sorry…" He kissed her shoulder again.

She paused for a while and blinked a few times, trying to avoid tears to fall, "You forgot about our anniversary… How could you?"

His eyes grew wide and he gaped at her words, suddenly rolling her on her back and making her look at him, "You think I forg- Oh, for God's sake, Reba! How could I ever forget about our anniversary?" He stared into her eyes, a hurt look on his face.

Reba looked at him like he had two heads, "Well… I asked you to come home for dinner and _you…_" She pressed her forefinger on his chest, pushing him away from her, "…_you_ said that you needed to talk to your friend instead of staying here with me… Now, I figured that you had forgotten about it, because no sane husband would stay with his friends instead of his wife on their anniversary, don't you think?" She narrowed her eyes. "So, either you've forgotten about it or you're not a sane man, and for my own sake I'd rather believe you forgotten…"

Brock couldn't help but smile a little at her last sentence, "You got a big ol' point there…" He nodded and his smile became softer as he gently caressed her cheek, "…but I swear I didn't forget about our anniversary… And I'm sorry I had to go out with the guys, but we needed to cheer Jim up… Linda broke up with him and he is shattered…" He explained.

Reba's expression softened, "Aww, I'm sorry to hear that…" She whispered, looking down. Then she looked up again, stubborn, "But that's no reason to leave your wife alone on your anniversary night!" She quickly pulled out of his embrace and got up from the bed, standing in front of it with her hands on her hips, looking at him waiting for a better explanation.

Brock's breath got caught in his throat once he had a full view of her in that black lingerie, "Re- Reba, honey…would you please come back to bed? Under the covers?" He stammered. "I can't talk to you when you- when you are standing there in… ya know…" He ran a hand through his hair and swallowed hard, looking away from her body. "Just get back under the covers, okay? Or put something on… anything…"

Reba giggled and crossed her arms over her chest, "What is it, Brock? It bothers you to know that you can see but can't touch?" She teased him.

His eyes went even wider, "What do you mean I can't touch?" He asked breathlessly.

"You didn't think I would let you have your way with me after you made me so angry, did you?" She laughed softly at his face and crawled back into bed, making sure she showed a little more cleavage than it was necessary to get under the covers. She was having fun torturing him like that.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, but he pressed his body against hers as soon as she laid down with her back at him. "Well, that really is a shame, ya know… Because that means I won't have a chance to give you my present…" He whispered in her ear.

"Present?" She tried to conceal her smile with little success. "What present?" She still showed her back at him though she was focused on his every breath.

"A little anniversary present I bought yesterday… I wanted to give it to you before our special night tonight… but since we're not going to have a special night at all, then I don't see why I should give it to you now…" It was his turn to tease now, and he could feel that she was about to cave, but he wanted her to say she really forgave him. "Well, I guess I'll sleep a bit now… For all that matters, I'm still really sorry, baby… Goodnight…" He kissed her cheek and rolled on his back.

Reba immediately missed the warmth of his body pressed against her back and rolled over on her side, teasingly running her fingers up his arm. "You know… maybe if you were really nice to me… like 'really' really… I could find a way to… try to think of a way to…maybe…forgive you… sure, that would be hard… but I could make it… maybe… if it was really worth it…" She gave him a little, naughty smile and ran her hand over his bare chest.

He smiled softly and looked down at her, "Should that be a way to talk me into giving you my present?" He leaned down and kissed her hair.

"Sort of…" Reba mumbled, trying to conceal her smile.

Brock chuckled, "Oooookay, then…" He got up and reached into the pocket of his jacket, taking out a slim, long jewelry box and handing it to her with a smile, kissing her forehead, "Here ya go… Hope you'll like it…"

Reba's smile grew a little bigger when she took the jewelry box from him and she opened it quickly, her eyes going wider at the sight of a beautiful platinum bracelet. Little sapphires were all along the line of the bracelet and they seemed to sparkle the same way her eyes were when she looked up at him, her mouth still open and eyes wide open, "It's… it's…" She was totally speechless, she couldn't think of anything to say and her eyes kept on wandering to the bracelet in her hand every second.

"Nice? Beautiful?" Brock suggested, growing a little uncomfortable at her lack of words. "Does it suck? Say something, honey…"

She glanced at her present once more before throwing herself into his arms, kissing him passionately, "The best present ever…" She whispered against his lips, still holding onto him tightly.

Brock's face relaxed in a grin and he kissed her softly, "Wear it… and make love to me…" He whispered back.

Reba placed a kiss on his chin, and her eyes sparkled mischievously when she smiled before reaching out her wrist for him to put the bracelet on her.

He helped her with the jewelry, then looked into her eyes, "You didn't really need my help, did ya?" He chuckled and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

She slowly shook her head and walked backwards to the bed, pulling him with her, "I just needed a reason to get my hand in yours, so I could drag you back to the bed…" She giggled.

"You don't need to have your hand in mine to do that, you know… You just smile and I'm at your feet, baby…" He made her sit down on the bed and kneeled down between her legs, looking up at her with an adoring smile.

She smiled tenderly and caressed his cheek, "I love you…" She whispered, leaning down to softly kiss his lips.

"I love you more…" He whispered against her lips, deepening the kiss a bit.

Reba brought her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer, laying down on the bed at the same time, pulling him on top of her. "This should not be happening…" She stated giggling when they broke apart. "I was so sure I would let you beg for forgiveness the whole night… But then you were so sweet…" She smiled up at him and run her fingers through his hair.

"You wanted to let me see this," he let his gaze wander over her body, "but I wouldn't have been allowed to touch it? You are so mean…" He chuckled, kissing her softly once more.

"Nah, I'm not… I can't be mean even when I want to…" She pouted playfully and Brock laughed, gently tugging at her bottom lip.

"Well, I like it this way…" He said with a smile. "Though I love your temper, I like it better when you're sweet and tender…" He kissed her cheek and chin, and moved his lips down her throat.

"What are you saying, that I have a temper?"

"Don't hit me…" He chuckled and mumbled against her skin.

Reba smacked his shoulder and giggled, "You didn't say 'please'..."

"Ow… Who am I, Cheyenne?" He joked, lifting his head to look up into her eyes.

She smiled, "No, but that's no reason to be rude, don't you think?" She bit on her lip and arched an eyebrow, "Besides, if you'll be rude I might decide that I'm veeeeery tired and simply knock you off of me and go to sleep…" In a swift motion she rolled them over and straddled him.

Brock looked up at her and laughed softly, resting his hands on her hips while she was sitting on his lap, "Ooohhh, are we trying to be mean again, Mrs. Hart?" He grinned up at her.

She opened her mouth as to reply, but she broke out smiling, "I can't… no way, not when you're giving me that smile…"

"You mean this smile?" He grinned again, poking her side. "Because I can smile to you this way every second of my life if that makes you happy…"

Reba let out a giggle when he tickled her, and she quickly pulled away from his hands and rolled on her back, "Stop it…" She begged, laughing as he kept on tickling her merciless.

"That's what you deserve for trying to be mean to me, baby…" Brock laughed and stopped tickling her, pulling her close to him and kissing her hair.

She playfully glared at him, "What should I say, then? You'd rather spend our anniversary with your friends than with me."

He sighed, "Reba, I'm really rea-" He started to say, but she put a finger to his lips and cut him off.

"I know you're sorry, honey… I just like messing with ya!" She giggled and snuggled closer to him.

He smiled, relieved, and kissed her temple. Then he once again let his gaze wander over her body. "So, I see sexy lingerie… and the prettiest lady underneath it… I really wonder what I am going to do now…"

She giggled and kissed his shoulder, looking straight into his eyes, "You might start with a kiss… That's how most people do it…"

"Hmm… and we are like most people?" He teased her, running his fingers along her arm.

Reba arched an eyebrow and flashed him a little, evil smile, "I guess so…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips on his, kissing him passionately. "See?" She said when they broke apart, breathing heavily. "That's how most people start…"

"I start to like being like most people…" He whispered back, before pulling her in another heated kiss.

xXx

"I love you…" Reba laid her head on Brock's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist, sighing contently.

"I love you too, baby…" Brock lovingly kissed her hair and took in the scent of her shampoo mixed with her natural scent.

They laid there silently in each other's arms for a while, just enjoying the way their bodies fitted so perfectly and the way their hearts seemed to beat together. The sensations of the recent lovemaking still rushed through their bodies and Reba felt a chill run down her spine as her husband traced light circles on her back with his fingers.

"That was wonderful…" She finally said, breaking the silence and smiling up at him.

"Hmm?" He looked down at her questioningly, still moving his fingers on her back.

"Slow and tender… Just the way I like it…" She whispered, dropping small kisses on his chest.

"I take it I'm forgiven?" He breathed in her ear, softly kissing her cheek.

"Maybe… maybe not…" She joked and playfully bit his shoulder.

He chuckled, "What should I do to be fully forgiven?"

"Bringing me breakfast in bed tomorrow would help you a lot…" She giggled and lifted her head to his, kissing his lips tenderly.

Brock nodded, "So breakfast it is… Anything else, my lady?" He nuzzled her neck and showered it with kisses.

Reba smiled and cupped his cheek in her hand, looking straight into his eyes, "Promise you will never forget me, Brock… Promise that you'll always remember the sweet moments between us and that you'll always remember our love…"

Brock frowned, taken aback, "Honey, you know I'll never-"

She put a finger on his lips, "Just promise, Brock… I need to hear it…" She gave him a small smile and he felt his heart melt.

He pulled her so close she could hardly breathe, and he kissed her forehead before planting a sweet kiss on her lips, "I promise, Reba… you'll always be my one and only love and I will never ever forget you… And I will always be by your side, that you like it or not…" He chuckled and kissed her lips once again.

She flashed him a beautiful smile, the one that could always knock him off of his feet, "I think I'll get used to it…" She whispered, kissing his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

Brock laughed softly, "I hope so…" He kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her, "Mind if I hold you in my arms all night?" He asked teasingly.

Reba shook her head, "That will only add to your score…"

"Does that mean that the breakfast is off?"

"Nope, I still want breakfast in bed!" She giggled and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, closing her eyes.

"Did you really like my present?" He asked after a few minutes, his hand caressing her bare back.

Reba nodded, "I love it…" She glanced at her bracelet lovingly. "It will help me remember this day…" She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"I hoped so…" He said. "That's why I had something engraved on it… Take a look inside…"

She frowned, "What…?" She took off the bracelet and turned it to look inside of it. Three words were engraved on the platinum: _'Remember The Time'._

Reba's eyes sparkled with joy as tears of happiness filled them, "I take it I'm not the only one who is afraid of time running…" She mumbled.

Brock shook his head, "I think about it too, and I'm afraid as well… But I believe that we just need to remember each other and remember how strong our love is… and everything will be just fine… we'll be great, baby, just the way we have been so far…" He kissed her softly. "Now, stop crying, please… I might start to think that my present really sucks!" He joked and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

She kissed him back and laughed through tears at his joke, "I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all… Hormones kicking in, ya know…" She looked down and bit on her lip.

"Hormones?" He stared at her. "Are you-"

"Pregnant, yes." Reba nodded with a little, unsure smile.

Brock just stared at her for the longest time as she grew uncomfortable under his stare and pulled a little away from him, worried. Then he pulled her close again and kissed her passionately, "Indeed, this is a day to remember…" He whispered against her lips. "I love you, Reba, and I will always love you…" He kissed her again and she felt new tears in her eyes.

"I love you too… now more than ever before…"

xXx

"Mom? Are you alright?" A young woman with a little girl on her lap walked into the living room and approached the redhead woman sitting on the couch.

Reba blinked a few times before tearing her eyes away from her bracelet and focusing on her daughter and granddaughter, "Oh yes, Cheyenne, I'm alright…"

"Are you sure?" Cheyenne eyed her critically. "You were so focused on that bracelet… what were you looking at?" She leaned down to take a closer look at the object.

Reba smiled and shrugged, "Nothing, I was just thinking of something…"

"Oh?" The young woman frowned and looked at her mother.

"Some old memory from the past, Cheyenne, nothing I should be remembering now…" Reba got up and smiled at her daughter, taking her granddaughter into her arms and holding her close, kissing her cheek.

"Why you shouldn't be remembering now, Mom?" Cheyenne wouldn't drop it, she was curious.

"Because-" Reba was cut off by the sound of the back door opening and a high voice calling her name right before her ex-husband and his new wife, Barbra Jean, came into the room. As much as Reba now considered Barbra Jean her best friend, it hurt to see her with Brock, it hurt like heck.

She turned to her daughter with a little, almost sad smile, "That's why."

**THE END**


End file.
